Another Nanoha Christmas Story
by Satashi
Summary: A Christmas fic about Nanoha, Vivio, and all their friends/family.


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a little Christmas fun fic that I came up with for the holiday. There is no real moral or message in this one, just good old fashioned Christmas cheer. Takes place "after" Vivid when the girls are 16, and roughly 10 years after my first "A Nanoha Christmas Story" I did last year. Syn is in this one, because I love that OC. So Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

Christmas was always a fun time for me. Nanoha-mama was really into the holiday, so we always had a fun time. Currently she was outside out house on a ladder I was holding for her. A string of Christmas lights were hanging from her side as she merrily stapled the cord to the house. In fact, we were both singing a small Christmas carol that was playing on the radio curtsy of Raising Heart -who now sported one red wing and one green wing in true holiday fashion. One thing about Christmas that I enjoy now that I was a teenager was that my eyes matched the holiday. Back when I was younger people would tease me about it, but now I really enjoy the fact I was 'Christmassy' all the time now. Mama started climbing down the ladder and I moved out of her way so we could shift it over a few feet so she could go back up. After a playful curse to aunt Hayate about 'anti-flying laws', Nanoha-mama started climbing back up while I fed her the Christmas lights again.

**Another Nanoha Christmas Story  
By: Satashi**

Vivio grinned up at her mother as Nanoha tried in vain to reach the last inch to staple the lights at the peak of their house. "Can you get it, mama?" She called up, unable to suppress the laughter in her voice.

Nanoha grunted, trying her best not to hop on the ladder. Already at the very top on her tiptoes, she kept struggling to make it. "I can get it, Vivio," came the annoyed reply. "Just... one... inch..." After a few more seconds of trying, she rebalanced herself. "Hayate-chan would never know if I flew up an inch."

"Yes I would," Hayate's voice shocked Nanoha enough to grab a hold of the house to keep from falling off the ladder. "You okay up there, Nanoha-chan?"

"Ha-Hayate-chan!" Nanoha looked down and laughed nervously. "When did you get here?"

"Right about the time you said you would fly. You know there are laws, and I am the one who has to take responsibility when you break them."

"It's one inch!" Nanoha protested.

"Laws are laws, Mama." Vivio called up, much to Hayate's delight. "Want me to get it for you?"

Nanoha puffed out her cheeks and tried again, balancing as best she could on her toes. "No! I have it!"

The shorter woman on the ground looked over at Vivio with a happy smile. "She's still in denial that you're taller than her now."

"She is not!" Nanoha yelled loudly.

Vivio bit back a laugh. "Mama, just come down and let me do it." Her words made Nanoha look down at her for several moments before giving off a sad sigh. "But you always hold the ladder for me while I put up lights..."

Hayate crossed her arms. "And Fate-chan always gets that last little bit for you. Admit it, Nanoha: Vivio hit a growth spurt this year. You were complaining about it when you had to buy her new clothes, like her bras."

"Aunt Hayate!" The blonde blushed darkly and resisted covering her chest in favor of holding the ladder stable for Nanoha's decent. "Don't say things like that so loudly!"

With a laugh Hayate shook her head. "Hey, be proud of yourself! The first girl to hit double D before the age of eighteen!"

Nanoha huffed at her friend while giving Vivio the staple gun. "Shush, Hayate-chan."

Vivio climbed the ladder and easily stapled the lights to the border. Once done she started working them down and over to the side to finish off that section of the house. "There, all done!"

Hayate nudged her friend softly. "She's grown up into quite the girl, hasn't she?"

"Yeah," Nanoha admitted the fact proudly, but her voice still had a sad hint to it. "I can't believe I've had her for almost eleven years now..."

"Believe it," Vivio told her happily. "And next year I graduate high school. I wonder what apartments I should look at?"

Hayate covered her mouth when Vivio winked at her. Nanoha, on the other hand, crossed her arms firmly. "You are _not_ moving out."

"Sure, sure," Vivio was robbed of her teasing when a truck pulled into the driveway. "Fate-mama's back!" Running over to the truck, the girl looked at the large Christmas tree in the back. "Wow, it's huge!"

The blonde opened the passenger side door while her brother got out of the other side. "Its nine feet."

Nanoha put a hand to her chin. "Will it fit with the star on top?"

Fate nodded. "Yes, our ceiling peaks at twelve feet near where the tree will go, so it will be fine."

"By the front windows?" Chrono asked curiously, letting down the tailgate.

Nanoha shook her head. "I thought we decided to put it near the back wall?"

"No," Vivio disagreed. "You decided that. Fate-mama and I agreed on the front window. Outnumbered two-to-one."

Hayate clapped her hands before Nanoha could pout. "On that note, let's get this lovely tree into the house! Ami asked me to make sure dear little Chrono would make it back in time to go shopping with her."

"Shoot me," Chrono muttered under his breath while pulling the tree from his truck bed. "Why do I have to do the hard work, you girls are stronger than me anyway."

Vivio helped with the middle of the tree. "Because you're the boy, that's why."

"What about Yuuno?" the male grunted while carrying the tree with Vivio's help, lead by Fate near the front while Nanoha and Hayate discussed placement as if they had a choice in the matter after the two blondies made up their minds.

"Yuuno-san doesn't count," Vivio answered the question. "He's more female than Syn."

"That's not saying much," Fate mused absently. "Okay, Brother, can you make it into the tree stand?"

"Don't call me that," Chrono struggled to get the trunk into the stand. "It's embarrassing."

After watching the small group struggle for a few moments, Hayate finally voiced her thoughts aloud. "Did you cut the tree yourself?"

"No," Chrono sighed out as the tree finally fell into the stand. "We just picked it out."

"Because," Hayate pointed at it. "Pre-cut trees need to be trimmed on the bottom so they will drink the water and absorb the nutrients."

Chrono looked at Hayate and then to Fate. "You're kidding, right?"

"Knew I forgot something." Fate bopped her fist onto her palm. A small silence passed through the group before everyone looked at Chrono again.

"For the love of..."

~**~

"Vivio," A monitor showing Nanoha's face appeared next to the girl sitting at her desk. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay," Vivio thanked her mother and allowed Kris to close down the connection. Sliding back, she hopped from her seat and made her way out of her room and down the hallway. A finger casually traced the wall as she walked and a light Christmas carol was hummed to herself. The girl was dressed for the season, wearing a bright red shirt with Christmas designs all over it. Her hair was pulled in her usual side-up, but was tied with a festive ribbon that shone an amazingly bright red, green, and yellow stripe design.

On the way to the kitchen, the teen made a small detour when the doorbell rang out. Opening it up, she got a face full of snow curtsy of Syn. As she stumbled back, the girl allowed herself in with a grin. "Mornin' Vi," Syn greeted happily, as if she didn't just smash frozen water into her friend's face. "It's snowing outside."

"You don't say," Vivio grumbled, wiping the melting water off of her with her sleeve. The two made it to the kitchen, where Nanoha beamed at the new guest.

"Syn-chan, welcome!" Nanoha giggled as Vivio wiped her neck with a paper towel, guessing what happened. "Would you care for some breakfast? Pancakes."

The blue haired girl turned her eyes toward the griddle in front of Nanoha and scoped out the batter being dished onto it. "I'd love some, thanks!"

"Don't feed her any; she's on my bad list." Vivio took a moment to finally see her friend. The girl was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt with a brilliant white snowflake on the front of it. A long green scarf with snowmen on the ends was being removed from her neck at the moment and a simple pair of jeans topped off her winter attire. "But she's dressed like a greeting card, so I'll let it slide."

Syn sighed while propping her chin up onto her palm. "Mom bought me a whole winter wardrobe. She said I needed some variety in my life."

"It looks cute, Syn-chan," Nanoha encouraged her while setting a plate down in front of her as well as Vivio. After getting a thanks, she brought up a monitor again. "Fate-chan, I'm not going to tell you again, come get breakfast."

An image of her bed appeared on the screen, still housing Fate. Blonde hair was sprawled over the sheets and she was hugging a pillow loosely. "Go'way," Fate complained sleepily. "I was up with Chrono all last night."

"I'm giving Syn your share if you don't get up." Fate agreed readily and rolled over in the sheets, making Nanoha puff out her cheeks. "Mou, Fate-chan!" The connection cut off and the mother sighed out. "That girl..."

Vivio swallowed a mouthful of her food and looked over at her mother. "Well, she always does sleep later than us anyway."

"True, but we don't have all day. Last minute Christmas shopping is hectic; we need to meet with the others at the mall in two hours. Speaking of, is Einhart going to meet you girls there?"

Syn took the opportunity to answer since Vivio was drinking her orange juice. "Yup, we're going to meet her at the arcade, then go shopping together."

"Remember to be careful, there are a lot of thieves at this time of year." Nanoha waved her finger. "If one of them tried to pick pocket you, don't hit them too hard, okay?" Her teasing made Vivio snort and choke on hr drink, getting pet on the back by an amused Syn.

After all the plates were served, Nanoha looked at the empty seat where Fate sat. "Mou," The woman excused herself and walked to the sliding door leading outside and knelt down to scoop a large handful of snow up. "Syn-chan, could you get the door behind me?" her words made the guest hop up and happily close the door.

Vivio continued eating, closing her eyes and happily chewing the food. Moments later a chilling scream came from upstairs, followed by Nanoha's voice declaring that she had _told_ Fate to get out of bed.

~**~

Hayate, being a very festive lover of Christmas for personal reasons, waved wildly over her head when she caught sight of her friends. "Nanoha-chan! Fate-chan!

Not embarrassed by their friend's cheerful greeting, or the reindeer antlers with bells she was wearing, the two mothers walked over to Hayate and exchanged playful salutes. "Ready for a long day of shopping?" Nanoha asked with a peppy tone to her voice. "We haven't all been together to have fun in ages!"

"Coffee first, fun later," Fate mumbled, rubbing her left eye.

Hayate poked Fate, not getting much of a reply. "What's with miss humbug over here?""

"Nya ha-ha, we ran out of coffee at home. She's still half asleep it seems." Turning to her daughter and her friend, Nanoha reminded them of the day's plans. "Remember, we're going to spend all day here just about, so take your time and seriously shop. Don't just cram it all in at the front and-"

"Mama," Vivio cut her mother off. "I know how to shop."

"I know, just..."

"Mama moment," Fate, Hayate, and Vivio all replied at the same time, making the Flight Ace stiffen in embarrassment.

Syn took Vivio's hand and started pulling her away from the group of adults. "We'll be off then! Einhart is waiting!" With a wave, the two split off and walked down the incredibly packed mall. "Really feels like Christmas, doesn't it?" The blue haired girl voiced her thoughts aloud as she walked by a giant decorated tree.

"Very. I love this time of year." The two squeezed between a large group of people who didn't seem to want to get out of their way while walking down the large hallways. "There's the arcade, do you see Einhart?"

Syn looked around, her eyes skimming the area quickly. "Uhmmm... No, do you?"

"Are we early?" Vivio looked at her watch after shaking her wrist to make it slide down into viewable range. "Maybe they're inside?"

Taking their time to look around a little bit more, the girls finally went inside the cramped arcade. Younger kids and early teenagers were running all around, calling out their war cries while battling hordes of enemies or each other at their stations. "Is that her?" Syn pulled Vivio to the side so they could watch the reserved looking girl stare at a crane game. The silver-green haired girl looked intently at the machine for a few moments before she slowly reached for her purse. A coin was taken out and she activated the game, moving the joystick carefully. After checking each side of the machine for a different view, she pressed the red button to drop the claw down. A stuffed frog was touched and the teen smiled brightly before the grabber came up empty. "Aw..."

"Aw, missed it." Vivio's voice made the girl jump lightly and spin around in shock.

"V-Vivio! Syn!" Einhart blushed hard "Ah, I was just-"

"This one?" Vivio pointed at the stuffed animal while searching her jeans for a coin.

"Ah, you don't have to-" Einhart waved her hands but Vivio put in her money anyway, skillfully moving the claw to drop it down onto the plush. The grappling device picked it up and lifted it easily, carrying it over to the drop off point. "Oh wow, Vivio you're amazing!" Just as the words were said, the frog dropped, landing halfway onto the drop point and laying on other missed drops. "Oh..."

Vivio blinked, confused that her gift fell. "But... I had it!"

"Move over," Syn bumped them to the side, coin already going in the slot. "You noobies. There's a specific skill to this kind of thing."

"Oh, and what's that?" Vivio put a hand on her hip as she watched Syn lower the claw without aiming.

"Cheating." Syn moved the claw to one side and then made it quickly change directions, bumping the frog over more onto the drop off point. Another hit with the lowered claw and the stuffed frog fell. "See? Just like that!" Not even bothering to make the claw lower the rest of the way and attempt to grab another one, Syn bent down and retrieved the plush. "Here, from Vivio and me." She handed it over to a blushing Einhart. "Merry Christmas!" Syn nodded to herself. "That's one person off the list!"

"Syn!" Vivio elbowed her. "Merry _early_ Christmas," Vivio corrected the statement. "We'll get you a real one too, of course."

Einhart smiled at them. "Thank you.

"So, where should we go first?" Syn asked the question as the small group left the arcade and noisy children behind them. "We have any type of game plan?"

"Walk until we see something?" Einhart asked lamely, eyes scanning the area. Although not too skilled with shopping, she had been on a few excursions in the past with her friends.

Vivio took out a list from her pocket and looked over it. "I suppose I'm the only one who planned what to get before coming?"

"Like I would?" Syn rolled her eyes and plucked Vivio's paper. "Lessee... I'll buy that for my mom... that for my dad..."

Vivio grabbed her paper back and glared. "No, we're all exchanging gifts at my place remember? They'll know you cheated."

Einhart smiled at Syn's look and started walking, making her two friends catch up to her. "We should do this logically, starting from right here and following the wall all the way around, that way we hit each store in an orderly fashion?"

Vivio waved the idea off almost at once. "That would limit us if we wanted to spend more time in one store because we'd never try to get to every single one. How about we walk down the middle of the walkways until we see something that we like?"

"I'm down," Syn agreed just as she pointed to a shop across from them. "Let's start there."

~**~

Nanoha held up a dress to herself and looked in the mirror, eyes almost sparkling at the design. "Hayate-chan, what do you think?"

Hayate glanced over from her place at a selection of shirts. "Well, considering Fate-chan would _never_ wear pink, it isn't my size, and you won't allow Vivio show off her boobs that much, I'd say stop shopping for yourself and remember its Christmas time."

The flight ace put on a pout and turned back to the mirror, holding the dress up to herself. "How do you know I'm not shopping for Subaru or Teana?"

"Because she knows you," Fate interrupted, holding up a pair of earrings. "What do you think about these for Teana? She needs something nice to wear for meetings and formal occasions but she doesn't have anything."

Hayate hummed, leaning over to look at them as well. "I think they're lovely."

Nanoha replaced the clothing and looked around a little more before fawning over a shimmering green dress. "What do you think about this for Yuuno-kun?"

"It matches his eyes," Fate agreed at once.

"And would fit perfectly!" Hayate nodded happily.

"You know," Yuuno spoke up as he made it over to them. "I told you that it wasn't a good idea to do my shopping with all girls, but you just had to bring me along anyway... the least you could do is not tease me."

All three girls blinked and looked at Yuuno with confused expressions. "I wasn't teasing, Yuuno-kun," Nanoha seemed a little offended.

"I say.."

~**~

Einhart stared at the display before her, eyes taking in the different knick-knacks lining the selves. Her hair fell over her shoulder and she resisted the urge to move it behind her ear. Instead, she hummed to herself and finally picked up an item she was sure that Syn would get a kick out of. A quick scan around the store told her that her friend wasn't around so she quickly hurried to the check-out line to wait. One by one the customers paid and left moving just fast enough for her to stuff her gift into a bag when her friends rejoined her in the store. With a smile at the blue haired girl, Einhart gave away the fact that she had successfully purchased and concealed a gift. "I'm ready now," she greeted them happily.

"What did you get?" Vivio gave a curious look so she was able to peek into the bag. "Ohhh, Syn'll love that."

"What?" Syn tried to peek but the bag was closed and hid behind Einhart's back. "Stingy." Looking around, she skimmed the store for anything that might give her a clue. People moved all around her and Syn gave a laugh when Vivio pulled on her sleeve. "Oh come on, guessing is part of the fun of Christmas!"

"But not ruining a surprise," Vivio reminded her.

"Whoa, hey, look at this!" Syn grabbed something from the shelf and showed it to her friends. "A 'personal massager'! Einhart, didn't you say your shoulders were stiff the other day?"

Einhart blushed scarlet. "Uhm, Syn, that's…"

"A massager, it says so right here," she pointed at the bold title on the package.

Vivio shook her head. "That's what it _says_, but it's…"

"What?" Syn smirked. "Ohhh, you dirty girl. You're thinking of using it some _other_ way, aren't you?"

"N-no!" Vivio shook her head quickly. "Just… Syn, people are looking!" reaching forward, she plucked the box from Syn, who suddenly grinned.

"Wow, you're really going to buy that? So bold!"

"Buy what?" Nanoha's voice made Vivio go stiff. "Vivio?"

Slowly, the blonde teen turned around. Out of the corner of her green eye she saw Syn grab Einhart and make a break for it, leaving her standing there in front of her mother holding a seriously questionable item in her hands. "Uhm… Mama… hi." She tried to hide it behind her back but Nanoha plucked it from her grasp before she could do so. "That is…you see…"

"Vivio, you're too young for things like this."

The girl went beet red as the people nearby started paying attention to her. "Mama, please, not here…"

Placing a hand on her hip, Nanoha shook her head. "It doesn't matter where, I'm still your mother and I'm not going to let you buy a vibrator."

"MAMA!" Vivio shrieked out only to bite her tongue at drawing more attention herself. Wanting to just curl in a hole and die, she took a breath and made the public humiliation easier on herself. "You're right, I'm sorry, I won't buy it. I'm leaving now." With that, she hurried out of the store and felt relief wash over her once she was away from the people who saw that.

"Vivio," Einhart greeted, her cheeks a light shade of red from sympathy embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Syn grabbed me and."

"Syn," Vivio said the name sternly, eyes glaring.

"You could have simply said I wanted one so you were getting it for me," Syn rationalized with her easily, offering a cookie she had just bought from the small food court next door to the previous shop.

Realizing her mistake, Vivio snatched the cream stuffed, chocolate chip packed, calorie induced cookie of goodness. "Not a word." Taking a bite, she started walking, not looking back as even Einhart let out a small giggle.

~**~

Hayate looked over her stuffed steak food court standard sandwich at the small group of girls looking around for a place to sit. Standing, she waved over her head and called out to them happily. "Vivioooooooo! Over here!" Despite embarrassing the teen, Hayate was pleased to find her walking over to their table. A few chairs were grabbed and the two tables pushed together were soon cramped with the complete shopping group. "You know, Vivio," Hayate whispered, leaning over to talk into the girl's ear. "If you wanted a 'toy', you could always ask your favorite aunt to buy you one."

Vivio almost choked on her sub, eyes wide and face darkening. "Wha.. What… Nanoha-mama told you!?"

"Shhhhh…" Hayate put a finger to her lips when her little outburst made everyone else glance in her direction to find out what was going on. "She was fuming about it when she made it back to our group. I thought poor Yuuno was going to pass out."

Vivio felt her heart skip a beat. "Y-Yuuno-san knows!?" She meekly turned to look at the male, who broke eye contact and turned his head, even the tips of his ears reddening. "I swear to the gods, I'm going to die."

"Careful," Syn snorted at her, overhearing the last part. "You may answer your own prayer, oh Royal Worshipness."

"I'm not a god," Vivio retorted, rolling her eyes.

Syn turned to Einhart. "She is a god, isn't she?"

"Well," Einhart thought about it. "The ruler of ancient Belka was often considered to not only be King or Queen, but also the one who can directly speak with the lord, which made them a sort of demi-god of sorts, so yes, Vivio is definitely a god."

"See?" Syn nodded to herself. "You're the reason for the season." The remark got her a French fry to the face and a glare from her friend.

"I haven't bought your present yet, Syn," Vivio challenged. "You're on thin ice."

"Speaking of," Fate interrupted the teens. "We need to split for a bit to buy presents for each other. Vivio, want to come help me shop?" A nod later, the group started pairing each other off to shop for the rest of the day

~**~

"Is that everything?" Nanoha asked curiously while looking around her house. There were cups set out next to heated wassail, hot chocolate mix next to a coffeepot full of hot water, snacks abound, plates piled up, and Christmas confetti laid out everywhere to set the atmosphere. "Did we forget anything? Will dinner be ready on time? Do we have enough food?"

"Yes, Nanoha," Fate gave the same answer yet again. "Nothing has changed since you asked me three minutes ago. Calm down, everyone is bringing something so it will all work out just like it does every year." To prove her point, the blonde took Nanoha's hands and lead her out of the kitchen. "Just enjoy the holiday." She smiled and gave her friend a peck to the cheek. "This is, what, the tenth annual Takamachi Christmas party?"

Nanoha couldn't help but grin. "Yes. Remember the first one, when Vivio was only six?"

"Mm, right after we first moved into the house. We had a lot of people over and decided to make it a tradition to gather at your place. Thank goodness your students since then didn't get as attached to you as the forwards did back then or we would have to rent out a ballroom."

"Hey, that's mean." Nanoha pouted at Fate, only to get her face nuzzled by the blonde's cheek. "But our little gathering did grow when the nakijimas all decided to join in."

Fate looked over at the front door when knocking came. "Like you could resist inviting everyone." Leaving Nanoha's side, she went to the door and opened it. A rather cold looking Teana stood in the doorway with a large bag full of presents held in front of her. "Tia! Come in, come in."

"Thank you, Merry Christmas." Teana gave the blonde a tight hug before allowing her coat to be helped off. "Nanoha-san, merry Christmas." The gunslinger gave another hug. "Am I the first one?"

"Seems that way," Nanoha smiled at her and guided her over to the spot under the tree to place all her gifts. "You came loaded I see."

"When your girlfriend has a rather large extended family along with multiple friends, you tend to spend a lot more at Christmas than you're used to… But then again, this is gotten to be normal for me." Teana finished placing her gifts down and smiled up at Nanoha. "I can't even begin to thank you two for letting me spend Christmas with everyone each year."

"Oh come on," Nanoha waved it off with a laugh."

"Yes," Fate agreed while offering her friend a cup of wassail. "We're happy you're here, it just wasn't the same without you last year."

"Long missions are long," Teana took the mug and inhaled the scent. "I've waited two years to smell this stuff again." After a small sip, she exhaled contently. "Liquid_ Christmas_ is right, alright." With those words came the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Vivio still sounds like she falls down the stairs?"

Both parents smiled at their energetic daughter as she came into the room. "I thought I saw Teana's car," Vivio proclaimed while giving her lifelong friend a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

A new voice came paired with the front door opening. "Merry merry everyone!" Hayate's greeting made everyone turn to the door to see her file in along with her family. "Vivio, could you be a sweetheart and get the other bags from the trunk of my car?" when the blonde ran past her, Hayate called back to add onto her request. "And no peeking!" The short woman smiled at everyone inside. "It's starting to snow outside."

"Really?" Nanoha went to peek out the window, humming at the soft white flakes as they fell. "I hope it doesn't cause any accidents."

Fate gave an amused smile while pouring everyone a cup of Christmas cheer. "Relax honey, they all live in town and know how to drive in snow. Teana is the only one who had a long drive… how did it go anyway?"

"Long," Teana replied after giving her last friend a greeting. "Why am I the only one who lives a few hours away?"

Hayate looked over the top of her mug. "I could always give you temporary residence at the base so you don't have to go back to where you are stationed. Not like you stay there much anyway."

"Mmm, I might take you up on that." Teana turned back to the door when it opened, now admitting not only Vivio but her two best friends as well. "Einhart, Syn, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Both replied at the same time while dumping their presents at the Christmas tree base. "My parents will be here soon," Syn added in. "Mom said something about not trusting me around the presents."

Einhart gave a small laugh. "Her fears are well founded." After a small chuckle at the blue haired girl's expense, the room fell into random chatter while catching up with everyone.

Fate smiled to herself while watching everyone from the kitchen. Taking her time to pour herself a cup, she felt a small sentimental twinge in her heart. "Hey," the voice made the blonde jump lightly and almost spill the bright pink liquid wassail going into her cup. Nanoha hugged her from behind and smiled, resting her chin on Fate's shoulder. "You're getting that look in your eye."

"What look?" Fate defended herself playfully, leaning back into the arms of her wife. "The 'everyone is over here at Christmas' look?"

"Yup, that one." Nanoha giggled, holding Fate just a little bit longer even though the door was opening again to admit Chrono, Lindy, and Yuuno. "Before everyone gets all super chatty and I don't have the chance, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you."

"Aw, thank you." Fate turned her head just enough to give Nanoha a kiss. "And the same to you." Turning back to look at the steadily growing mass of people now that the Nakajimas decided to show up, Fate smiled brightly and moved to give her mother a tight hug.

~**~

"Thank you!" Subaru's loud voice echoed across the house as she glomped onto Teana after opening her gift. Laughter rang out as the tsundere tried to play it off like it was nothing. Several more cries of thanks came as more wrapping paper was undone to reveal countless gifts and presents.

Vivio held up a box set of perfume and scented bath oils. "Einhart, thank you!" Leaning over, she gave her friend a one armed hug before taking time to smell each one.

"And thank you," The silver-green haired girl replied back in kind, smiling at her new clothes.

"Whoa!" Syn breathed out, cheeks red as she looked at a black lingerie set complete with extra frills, lace, and ribbons. "Vivio, what the heck?"

Vivio leaned over to Syn and whispered to her. "Tomboy it up as much as you want, I know you like wearing girly under things to make yourself feel pretty while not letting anyone know you're being a girl."

Syn coughed and looked away, peeking at the gift one more time before covering it with the box lid to prevent anyone else from seeing it. "…Yeah, thank you." She got a nudge and a laugh. "I don't know when I'll wear it, though."

Einhart leaned forward and smirked at Syn. "They're not supposed to be worn," she informed a confused Syn. "They're supposed to come _off_." The words made Vivio break into laughter and Syn glare with a half hearted attempt to smack Einhart behind Vivio's back.

Across the room, Teana held up a set of earrings. "Fate, thank you so much, they must have cost a fortune!"

"They will look fantastic on you, I'm sure," Fate replied back. "You're very pretty in gowns; you'll have the higher ups fawning all over you next meeting." The words got her a smile paired with a tight hug.

"Hey now," Nanoha pouted at them. "No flirting with anyone but me." The two laughed together and Teana gave Nanoha a hug as well. "That's more like it." She giggled as well, only to be tackle-hugged from her blind spot by Subaru.

"Nanoha-san, thank you!" She held up the picture frame that was custom made for her and housing a small collage of Subaru's achievements in life with her friends.

Hayate picked up a box wrapped with sparkling green wrapping and checked the tag quickly. After seeing Yuuno's name on it, she ripped open the paper and gasped at a golden necklace. "Yuuno!?" Holding it up, she let her mouth hang open slightly. "It's… beautiful!"

Chrono looked at the necklace and smirked. "I'd say that definitely falls in the 'more than just a casual gift' category-" anymore was cut off be a firm elbow into the ribs from his wife on his right side and mother on the left. "Ugh… ouch…"

Nove held up a new form fitting Strike Arts uniform and beamed at it contently. "Thank you Vivio, how did you know I needed a new one?"

"Because I ripped your standard one when I beat you in our last sparring match," Vivio shot back, voice laced with laughter.

"You little squirt," Nove pulled Vivio into a tight hold and ruffled the flailing girl's hair. "Don't think I'll go easy on you this year!"

"Vivio," Syn's voice made the girl look over at her friend and walk over to her near the kitchen. "Uhm," Syn fidgeted, holding out a small wrapped present. "Here, I got you this also."

"Aw, thank you." Vivio opened the small container and gasped. "Aw, a charm bracelet!" The small silver chain link design was taken out to be inspected closer. "Thank you, it's lovely."

"I thought it'd be casual enough to wear normally but wouldn't take away from anything else."

Vivio nodded and slid it over her wrist. "And a little heart charm too…Thank you."

"Vivio! Syn!" Hayate's loud voice called everyone's attention over to them. "You're under mistletoe!" Several cheers came as the two looked up in shock to see the Christmas time festivity hanging above them on the door leading outside. "Pucker up, buttercup!" Hayate jeered at them.

"Mou…" Vivio shifted on her feet, blushing lightly.

"C'mere," Syn smirked as she grabbed Vivio and dipped her down while supporting her back.

"Kya!" Vivio looked up at Syn with a sharp blush. "Mou, don't be so dramatic!" Her words cut off as the blue haired girl leaned forward to kiss her. Just before their lips met, Vivio grinned and reached up to put her hands on the back of Syn's neck so nobody could see their lips meet. A few seconds passed and the two pulled apart slowly.

"No fair!" Hayate complained with a cute pout.

Fate clasped both her hands in front of herself. "Aw, I didn't get to see my girl's first kiss…" Nanoha gave her own special laugh and everyone turned back to their gifts, leaving the two girls to themselves when the teasing couldn't take place.

"Syn," Vivio whispered harshly, bopping the girl on the head. "Was that your _tongue!?_" A glare made Syn grin down at her, earning the friend another bop to the head, followed by a third and fourth. "Mou! You perv!" A fifth hit was blocked when Syn grabbed her hand and moved them to an upright position.

"You used yours too," Syn told her softly, making Vivio's hair frizz out. Moving away from Syn, she sat next to Einhart and stuck her nose up in the air, cheeks still burning red. The other heterochromic friend glared at Syn darkly before putting her arm around Vivio and offering comfort to the girl who was still confused if she should be mad or embarrassed.

Nanoha looked at her daughter and smiled to herself brightly. "I wonder," She spoke just loud enough so her former students and Fate could hear her. "Who will get Vivio's heart in the end?" She looked at Einhart and then at Syn, who was offering a cup of hot chocolate to Vivio as an apology. Subaru covered a small giggle while Fate chose to pretend she wasn't interested by giving all her attention to Erio and Caro next to her. "I have a feeling this upcoming year will be full of interesting things indeed." Bringing her cup of wassail to her lips, Nanoha looked over everyone gathered in her house and gave a warm smile. '_Here's to a merry Christmas to all of you, and for many more to come._'


End file.
